Mirror
by Emullz
Summary: They were about as alike as two little boys meeting on a very large train could hope to be... and they eventually became each other's mirror. for the popular song competition and the summer fanfiction olympics on the hpfc forum. siriusxjames bromance. oneshot but may be continued if more character pairups are desired.


_This fic was inspired by the song Mirror by Justin Timberlake._

* * *

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside me_

* * *

Seeing James, that first day in the carriages on the express, I was a bit shocked. Kid with black hair, tan-ish skin and a knack for pulling shit without getting in trouble?

It was like some kind of wizard-high-being had set up this meeting. Like us being friends was super important to the rest of the Wizarding World.

It was, of course, but only because we were so amazing and everything we did had a little something… extra. A bit of a sparkle, if you will. And you will, we're quite the charmers.

There were the differences, of course, namely the state of the dark hair and the eye color. Mine are gray and excellent for sexily brooding looks. James' are hazel and made for staring not-so discreetly at Lily. And the hair- well, everyone in school knows James' hair is still in a million directions when it's wet, while mine is straight and silky and quite nice to run your hands through whilst snogging- or so I've heard.

There was also the backgrounds. My family was from the midst of London with one creaky old house elf and a large amount of gold and prejudice spread out over a large amount of incest ridden relatives. James' family was from the cheery suburbs with a dozen fat, joyful house elves and an enormous amount of gold spread over a wife, her husband, and their son.

And of course we were different, it would be creepy if we weren't! It'd be like some kind of science fiction clone thing or something. But we were about as alike as two small boys meeting on a very large train could be, and the fact that I'd said my whole family was in Slytherin and yet sat my bum down on a Gryffindor bench interested James quite a bit.

And James was easily interested, let me tell you. He never forgot a face, that boy, and it was certainly helpful when- well we'll get to that later.

On the other hand, I couldn't remember names for shit, and while that hindered my love life quite a bit (I've gotten a lot of Firewhiskey in my face for that particular weakness), it's nice to have James around sometimes, for a bit of a pick me up when I need it.

Yeah, at eleven, we were two peas in a pod. We were a pair of mittens that your gran had gotten tired of knitting halfway through and left one untidy and well worn and one the best looking mitten in all of London.

But I suppose as the years went on we got quite a bit closer, as in some situations I think "what would James do?" and I often have to tell him to stop being himself, as he makes some really stupid moves.

We've both adopted some of Remus' traits as well, and Pete imitates us every day. You ever heard how girls sometimes get synced? Nobody's ever told me synced with what, but I suppose if we were all girls we'd be as synced as they come.

But I do remember the first Halloween feast, when we stood in front of each other instead of a mirror and then fixed each other up. I had my first crush, a second year, I think- James would remember her name- and I'd told James that the girl with the orange hair wasn't going to fall in love with him unless he made a grand gesture, so he had a handful of daisies.

That started a trend. We'd look at each other, not a mirror, and we'd give advice. Not that tie, comb your hair for god's sake, your shoes are too small. Little things like that. But then suddenly it wasn't quite just how we looked but advice on everything, whether it was where to ask out the girl or how to deal with her rejection. He even showed me his engagement ring before he asked Lily in case it was "too much."

And I suppose it was easy, to ask him, because we're so alike. It's like trying something on in a shop, you have to make sure it fits you right and you don't just like the look of it and carry it out without being sure.

It's just never crossed my mind that I would ever not have that mirror to look into, and my choices have been that much harder.

And I find myself looking into the mist of this bloody island, thinking I'm not guilty and wishing I could consult James on this fact.

**AN: another oneshot… maybe to be made into a multichapter? If you want me to do two other characters together for the same song, review and tell me an I'll see what I can do**

**This was for the Popular Song Competition and the Summer Olympics. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
